Sweet His Wife
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Ini kisah masa-masa pernikahan mereka. Saiga Yahiro sungguh beruntung memiliki wanita manis seperti isterinya, Saiga Megumi. Cerita manis penuh singkat, tapi mempunyai makna yang dalam.
1. Awal Pernikahan

**Disclaimer: Special A © Maki Minami**

 **.**

 **Out of Characters & Canon.  
This fiction stories is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet His Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal Pernikahan**

Megumi bersungut-sungut menatap hasil masakannya begitu hambar. Sesekali mencicipi, ternyata rasanya sangat berbeda. Beda hasil dengan para koki yang ada di rumahnya, sering memasak makanan untuknya dan saudara kembarnya. Rasanya Megumi mau menangis menatap hasil masakannya untuk sang suami.

Bibirnya berkedut menahan isakan siap melontar dari mulutnya, mengusap air bening muncul di pelupuk mata. Menentramkan hati sempat berkabut. Ini baru hari pertama, semoga esoknya takkan lagi melakukan kesalahan.

"Sayang."

Sontak tubuh Megumi menegang mendengar suara khas parau milik suami tercinta. Megumi menggigit bibir bawah, berharap suaminya tidak muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya sambil menatap masakannya yang hambar.

"Sayang, kau di mana?"

Lagi-lagi Megumi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin melempar masakan itu ke tempat sampah dan membiarkan para koki memasakkan makanan baru untuk sang majikan. Namun, keinginan sang suami agar bisa mencicipi masakannya membuat Megumi tak mau mengambil resiko.

Mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu menata rapi semua masakan. Membiarkan masakan hambar itu berbaur dengan masakan harum dan wangi. Semoga niatan Megumi mencampuri masakan dengan masakan koki keluarga ini tak diketahui sang suami, sang kepala rumah tangga.

Lingkaran di pinggang mengentak Megumi ke alam bebas. Ciuman di pelipis, di telinga dan di pipi membangkitkan gairah masih terasa walau semalam mereka telah beradu kasih. Dalam pakaian santai digunakan Megumi, wanita ini bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau di sini rupanya." Yahiro mencium ubun-ubun Megumi. "Kau harum dan wanginya tercium dari ujung sana," godanya membuat Megumi menahan napas.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Megumi gugup. "Aku baru membuatkanmu sarapan pagi. Ku—kuharap kamu suka."

Menengok dari celah di leher Megumi, Yahiro memandang semua masakan berjejeran rapi di atas meja Kristal. Semua tampak enak dipandang mata, tetapi Yahiro tak bernapsu. Lebih bernapsu adalah menyatukan mereka dalam lingkup getaran cinta. Berharap mendatangkan jabang bayi di perut Megumi Yamamoto, sekarang berubah jadi Megumi Saiga.

"Tidak mau," geleng Yahiro menolak. "Aku maunya isteriku tersayang. Aku lapar."

Tahu apa maksud suaminya, Megumi harus siap mengambil resiko. "Tapi, kasihan para koki sudah capek-capek membawakanmu sarapan. Lebih baik makan dulu baru, baru …." Megumi tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Sungguh, dia sangat malu mengutarakannya.

"Baru apa, Sayang?"

Yahiro mengelus telinga Megumi membuat darah wanita itu berdesir hebat, mengalir sangat cepat. Megumi jadi terhanyut, mendambakan sentuhan nurani dari sang suami. Mendambakan tubuhnya ke dalam pusaran gairah. Memberikan hadiah ke langit ke tujuh. Menghancurkan kekeras kepalaan siap menghantam tembok. Hatinya tak mampu mengembalikan ke tempat semestinya.

"Sayang?"

Megumi berbalik, menatap nanar Yahiro. Sendu penuh gairah sangat sarat akan kedalaman lautan. Mereka saling memandang, siap meluncur ke kubangan dan melahirkan sebuah ciptaan Tuhan.

"Aku mau kau, suamiku."

Lirihan kata dari mulut Megumi membawa Yahiro menggendong ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan sarapan pagi yang tersedia di atas meja makan berkristal. Semua orang menatap terpana pasangan pengantin baru, memasuki masa-masa muda. Hm, mereka seperti mengingat masa-masa pacaran waktu semasa muda dulu.

Kedua insan pun melanjutkan rutinitas sempat tertunda, memungkinkan Tuhan bisa menempatkan ciptaan-Nya ke dalam rahim sang isteri dan berharap ada keceriaan di rumah ini. Rumah dulunya sangat suram dan sepi, bisa tercipta berkat tawa dari anak-anak mereka akan terlahir ke dunia.

 **[Next: Nikmatnya Berbulan Madu]**

 **.**

 **25 Juni 2015**


	2. Nikmatnya Berbulan Madu

**Disclaimer: Special A © Maki Minami**

 **.**

 **Out of Characters & Canon  
This fiction stories is mine**

 **.**

 **Sweet His Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nikmatnya Berbulan Madu**

Sekarang mereka berdua memilih ke mana perginya berbulan madu. Tempat cocok buat disinggahi, dinikmati segala fasilitasnya dan menciptakan sesuai apa yang ada di awal pernikahan mereka.

Ada tempat paling cocok, sayangnya tak disetujui oleh Megumi dikarenakan tempat itu bukanlah akhir yang pantas untuk dilihat apalagi dikenang. Indahnya pemandangan bukan prioritas utama, tetapi kenyamananlah menjadi sarana paling terenak di antara yang lain.

Sehingga pemilihan tempat paling tepat untuk dikunjungi sekalian memberi rasa nyaman adalah Maldives. Well, bukan hanya pemandangan alam yang enak dilihat, tetapi cocok menyatukan cinta mereka menggebu-gebu layaknya gunung lahar panas siap menyembur keluar.

Terakhir kali mereka ke Maldives, sewaktu acara piknik bersama dengan para sekawanan anggota Special A di pertengahan sekolah. Serba kenangan indah terpampang jelas bagai lukisan di otak Megumi. Banyak sekali peristiwa membangkitkan melodi kenang-kenangan sejati sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja.

"Kamu senang?"

Yahiro memeluk Megumi dari belakang sambil memandangi lautan terbentang luas di hadapannya. Mencium aroma bayi dimiliki Megumi lekuk lehernya membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Yahiro. Desiran halus mengalir terus hingga tak mampu membendungnya.

"Iya, cantik sekali," sahut Megumi berbinar, tak mengetahui Yahiro berada di ambang batas kesadaran. Megumi menoleh ke belakang. "Makasih atas semuanya, Yahiro."

Yahiro tersenyum masam, menahan semuanya. "Sama-sama, isteriku."

Punggung Megumi tertusuk benda sangat diketahui adalah kepunyaan Yahiro, suaminya, membuatnya memerah malu. Bersandar lebih rapat, Megumi menggenggam tangan dan mengaitkannya bahwa Megumi menginginkan hal yang sama seperti suaminya.

"Apakah kita bisa mengatasi rasa capek dengan berpuas?"

Mengetahui apa maksudnya, Yahiro membalikkan badan Megumi kemudian mencium rakus bibir ranum terus bikin Yahiro candu. Megumi sudah seperti narkotik untuknya. Semua hal dimilikinya, adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Mereka berdua berciuman di tepi laut, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekelilingnya. Mendapat kesempatan, Yahiro perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya dan Megumi di atas pasir putih tidak melepaskan pagutan ciuman mereka sedikitpun. Hingga dalam hitungan menit, Yahiro telah menyikap rok dress cream milik Megumi dan menghunuskan kepunyaannya ke dalam diri Megumi. Wanita itu mengerang.

Dalam pelukan matahari senja, mereka berdua bergulat. Mendorong sekuat tenaga. Siap mengeluarkan kepuasan mereka begitu dalam. Tak bermaksud melepaskan sampai matahari tenggelam di ujung lautan, mereka akhirnya selesai meredakan gairah. Mata pun beradu bersamaan tarikan napas sempat terengah-engah.

"Kamu suka?"

Megumi mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yahiro begitu kasih. Seperti mengundang hasrat tidak terbendung di bawah perutnya yang menegang. Milik Yahiro pun seperti itu, ikut menegang lalu mengeras. Sementara, malam telah larut dan mampu mengirimkan rasa dingin membekukan darah.

"Dingin, Yahiro," desis Megumi seraya memeluk leher Yahiro kuat-kuat, menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Tak meninggalkan kenikmatan masih terkurung penyatuan tersebut, Yahiro menyalipkan kedua kaki Megumi ke pinggangnya bersisian. Lalu, mengangkat pantat Megumi agar terangkat. Pergerakan itu telah memberikan pancaran mata sebuah gairah tetap ada meski mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang sejak tadi.

"Kita pulang dan kita belum selesai," tegas Yahiro menyeringai. Muka Megumi memanas, bersembunyi di balik lekuk leher Yahiro. Suaminya terkekeh, mencium pundak Megumi mesra.

"Gerakkan."

Perintah dari Megumi dituruti, mereka berdua bergerak seraya berjalan menuju villa di pinggir pantai. Gerakan jalan mereka terus melekatkan penyatuan mereka. Setelah sampai pun, cairan cinta mereka menetes di lantai menggambarkan kisah perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

Hingga akhirnya, suara erangan puas terdengar di dalam kamar telah tertutup rapat.

 **[Next: Anugerah Terindah]**

 **.**

 **28 Juni 2015**


	3. Anugerah Terindah

**Disclaimer: Special A © Maki Minami**

 **.**

 **Out of Characters & Canon  
This fiction stories is mine**

 **.**

 **Sweet His Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anugerah Terindah**

Bulan ketiga usia pernikahan mereka sejak kepulangan dari Maldives sebulan yang lalu, Megumi semakin manja pada Yahiro. Ke mana pun Yahiro pergi, Megumi terus mengikutinya tanpa melepas pandangannya. Megumi selalu menyempatkan diri berada di ruangan kerja Yahiro sambil membaca buku, karena wanita itu tak mau merelakan Yahiro pergi dari sisinya.

Dalam bulan ketiga ini, berminggu-minggu dijalani, Yahiro tak terusik dengan kegiatan Megumi selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun pria itu melangkah. Karena bagaimana pun, Yahiro juga tak suka meninggalkan isterinya setiap hari manja terhadapnya.

Saiga Megumi senang sekali berada di samping suami tercintanya, sampai datang kecemburuan sekilas setelah bertemu dengan klien Yahiro berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jelas-jelas Megumi tak menyukai kedatangan klien itu serta pakaian mengundang kenormalan lelaki.

Ketika Megumi berniat mengganggu klien berjenis kelamin perempuan yang datang sendirian—duduk nyaman seraya mengerling nakal pada Yahiro—yang tidak direspon oleh Yahiro karena membaca proposal diterimanya, Megumi merasakan mual. Wanita itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi di ruangan kerja Yahiro. Pergerakan Megumi memancing keingintahuan Yahiro sehingga lelaki itu setengah berlari mengikuti isterinya, meninggalkan klien-nya yang megap-megap tak suka.

Menyeka mulutnya bersimbah air dingin, Megumi terhuyung mundur. Keletihan di badannya membuatnya lelah, hampir jatuh sebelum Yahiro mendekapnya erat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" tanyanya khawatir. Megumi tak sanggup menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. "Kita ke Rumah Sakit, ya. Aku takut kamu sakit," jelasnya betul khawatir.

Megumi menggeleng, membalas pelukan Yahiro. Namun, kelelahan akibat mualnya membuat Megumi pingsan dalam dekapan sang suami. Lelaki itu memekik histeris, ketakutan merayap di benaknya. Menggendong Megumi keluar dari kamar mandi, tak menghiraukan klien-nya yang stress karena tak dianggap. Prioritas Yahiro adalah membawa Megumi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

.

.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Yahiro meminta salah satu perawat memeriksa keadaan isterinya. Untungnya ada seorang dokter berdiri di sana, berniat membantu suster membawanya ke salah satu tempat yaitu UGD.

Semenit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Barulah dokter itu keluar dan tersenyum lebar kepada Yahiro. Lelaki itu seakan heran pada kondisi ini, mengapa dokter itu tersenyum selebarnya padahal isterinya pingsan di dalam UGD?

"Keadaan isteri Anda baik-baik saja, Pak. Kondisinya stabil. Mungkin kondisi berbadan dua membuatnya jadi sempat drop. Kalau bisa, tolong jaga isteri Anda baik-baik. Karena isteri Anda butuh asupan nutrisi untuknya dan juga janin dikandungnya."

Itu penjelasan menancap tepat di jantung Yahiro. Isterinya hamil. Dan kebahagiaan itu terasa sampai ke puncak, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Untunglah dokter itu adalah dokter kandungan. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Yahiro akhirnya mendapat izin dari sang dokter untuk bisa menjenguk isterinya karena wanitanya telah bangun dari pingsannya.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Di sana, isterinya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis penuh kebahagiaan. Yahiro berlari dan memeluk sang isteri. "Makasih, Sayang. Akhirnya kita memilikinya," katanya terharu, menyentuh perut rata sang isteri yang usianya menginjak 4 minggu. "Di sini, ada calon anak kita. Anak kita, Megumi," tuturnya penuh derai air mata.

Megumi mengelus kepala suaminya tengah mencium perut datar sang isteri, ikut menangis haru. "Iya, calon anak kita. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya tumbuh berkembang."

Mengangkat kepala, Yahiro menatap lekat Megumi. "Akan aku pastikan aku akan menjagamu sepenuhnya. Kamu harus menuruti perkataanku. Mengerti?"

Tersenyum lebar, Megumi mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berpelukan seraya mengucap rasa syukur pada Tuhan.

 **[Next: Ngidam Penuh Pesona]**

 **.**

 **28 Juni 2015**


	4. Ngidam Penuh Pesona

**Disclaimer: Special A © Maki Minami**

 **.**

 **Out of Characters & Canon  
This fiction stories is mine**

 **.**

 **Sweet His Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngidam Penuh Pesona**

Sejak kehamilannya diumumkan, Megumi mendapat perlindungan dari saudara kembarnya termasuk suaminya. Tetapi karena saudara kembarnya juga begitu menyayangi sang isteri, dia akhirnya memberi peringatan pada Yahiro agar tidak mencelakakan saudari kembarnya. Jika tidak, Yahiro akan mendapat ganjaran bertubi-tubi dari dirinya dan teman sekolahnya dulu.

Menginjak trisemester pertama, Megumi mengalami mual begitu berat. Mual berefek besar bagi kelangsungan kesehatannya mengharuskan menjalani bedrest total. Kondisi Megumi berbeda dengan perempuan hamil lainnya. Wanita ini sangat rapuh apabila mengalami muntah-muntah tak kunjung berhenti. Serta makan dikunyah pun sangat sedikit, membuat Yahiro ketar-ketir.

Kata dokter kandungan, Megumi tidak apa-apa dalam keadaan mual. Hingga dokter menganjurkan memberi sedikit vitamin untuk mengatasi rasa mual semakin menjadi. Untungnya beberapa minggu terakhir bedrest, Megumi tak mengalami keadaan parah itu meski makanan dimakan masih sedikit masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Trisemester kedua, Megumi mempunyai ngidam yang aneh. Bukan ngidam sering diminta sang isteri kepada suaminya di larut malam. Ini bukan soal makanan, tetapi ini soal kegiatan bikin Yahiro tak bisa mengindahkan permintaan isterinya.

Keterpesonaan dimiliki sang Ibu hamil menghanyutkan Yahiro ke pusat namanya gairah. Mereka menggebu-gebu seperti adu banteng siap melahap mangsanya. Itulah kenapa, Yahiro sering telat bangun dan sarapan karena seperti itulah kegiatan mereka di awal memasuki bulan kelima.

Megumi tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Apa pun makanan dihidangkan di meja pasti akan dihabiskan dalam hitungan menit. Hingga Megumi memiliki bobot badan begitu tak bisa dibayangkan menggunakan logika, Yahiro tetap mencintai sang isteri.

.

.

"Sayang," panggil Megumi mengguncang lengan Yahiro sedang terlelap di sampingnya. "Sayang."

"Hm …"

"Sayang, bangun."

Membuka mata sedikit, Yahiro mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Kamu tidak bisa tidur?" Megumi mengangguk lemah, menunduk takut. "Ada apa, Sayang? Bilang padaku."

"Aku …"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau kamu mengerjai anak-anak S.A malam ini," ujarnya menunduk malu, kelihatan khawatir apabila Yahiro menertawakannya.

Yahiro belum merespon, hanya diam menatap. Beberapa detik berlalu, Yahiro pun terperanjat kaget dari tidurnya. "Serius kamu? Kamu tidak lagi mengigau, 'kan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Megumi menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Tapi … kamu, 'kan, dari dulu tidak suka aku mengerjai mereka padahal banyak sekali niatanku mau mengusili mereka di malam pertama salah satu di antara mereka."

Megumi merengut. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku mau kamu mengerjai mereka sampai heboh," sungutnya gembira setengah hati.

"Ini … tidak mungkin," katanya lirih, melotot maksimal.

"Anggaplah aku ngidam."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Yahiro, secepat kilat mengecup bibir isteri tersayangnya. "Bakal aku lakukan, Sayangku," katanya bergegas turun dari ranjang dan keluar penuh seringai.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman, ini permintaan calon anak kami," gumam Megumi meringis, mengelus perut buncitnya.

.

.

Kejahilan dibuat Yahiro berbuah manis, pahit, asem, dan hancur seketika. Hebohnya mereka semua karena terganggu atas ulah Yahiro bikin dunia terguncang bersamaan isinya. Rencana-rencana dimiliki Yahiro mengagetkan rumah tangga dibina oleh sahabat-sahabat Megumi. Hingga salah satu dari mereka tak bisa menghancurkan rencana Yahiro sampai dapat kepuasaan mantap dari sang isteri, Saiga Megumi.

Sampailah ke lelaki berwajah datar sok misterius dan wanita teman masa kecil berbicara pada Megumi. Bersama pula dengan saudara kembar yang tercengang pada peristiwa mendadak itu.

Megumi pun meminta maaf, hatinya terpuaskan dan mendapat sambutan cengiran kemenangan di bibir Yahiro. Ketiganya geram, menahan amarah. Akhirnya memaklumi bahwa ini adalah permintaan keponakan mereka di dalam kandungan Megumi. Mereka pun pulang.

Sangat yakin, Yahiro menatap lekat Megumi. "Ngidammu bikin aku terpesona, Sayang."

Megumi tersenyum lebar. "Makasih."

 **[Next: Kelahiran Menghebohkan]**

 **.**

 **28 Juni 2015**


	5. Kelahiran Menghebohkan

**Disclaimer: Special A © Maki Minami**

 **.**

 **Out of Characters & Canon  
This fiction stories is mine**

 **.**

 **Sweet His Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelahiran Menghebohkan**

Menjelang tri-semester ketiga, bobot bayi dikandung Megumi telah mencapai hasil memuaskan. Bobot bayi mengundang perhatian segala penjuru keluarga Saiga. Sampai-sampai Yahiro memerintah dokter untuk memasang alat USG untuk isterinya. Tentu saja bayinya adalah bayi perempuan dan laki-laki. Kembar pula.

Kebahagiaan Yahiro dan Megumi mendengar kabar tentang calon anak mereka adalah kembar, Yahiro berniat mengundang banyaknya para tamu untuk mendoakan calon anak-anak mereka di kandungan Megumi. Antusias itu dibawa oleh para pelayan-pelayan di keluarga Saiga, siap mengantar undangan ke penjuru dunia.

Megumi tak tahu harus bagaimana, memilih bungkam dan menuruti. Tak sanggup menghilangkan kebahagiaan Yahiro begitu bersemangat. Entah mengapa, Yahiro yang dua bulan lalu berubah jadi Yahiro telah menyembuhkan apa dilakukannya waktu itu. Teman-teman serta saudara kembar Megumi sontak terperangah melihat tindakan Yahiro begitu cepat prosesnya.

Tak cukup dari itu, Yahiro memberikan santunan setengah gajinya selama dua tahun belakangan. Hal ini memicu kekaguman kepada Tuan jahil, Saiga Yahiro. Sungguh di luar dugaan!

Keramaian di mansion keluarga Saiga terus sibuk bekerja demi sang Nyonya manis mereka, Saiga Megumi. Kelahiran anak pertama di keluarga itu mendapatkan sorak kebahagiaan luar biasa dari semua kalangan keluarga Saiga terutama keluarga jauh.

Keistimewaan dimiliki Megumi membangkitkan rasa kekagetan apa pun asalkan senyuman Megumi yang terlukis takkan pernah luntur meski banyaknya halangan. Apa pun kendalanya, mereka akan melindungi Nyonya dan calon Tuan muda mereka.

.

.

Siang hari sangatlah terik, di mana semua para undangan berkumpul di halaman. Tentu saja perayaan untuk kelahiran jabang bayi dirayakan di halaman luas, seluas lapangan bola. Semua turut hadir termasuk para sahabat-sahabat S.A. Megumi terharu melihat kedatangan mereka.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Megumi ikut berpatisipasi walaupun Megumi dilarang bergerak bebas dari dokter dikarenakan jabang bayi di dalam kandungan bakalan terlahir meski tak menunggu waktu yang tepat. Apa daya, Megumi orangnya sangat keras kepala.

"Di mana isteriku?" tanya Yahiro sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut halaman begitu luas, dipadati begitu banyaknya tamu undangan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berkecamuk. Hatinya begitu khawatir. Jujur, kelahiran Megumi di bulan kedelapan hampir memasuki bulan kesembilan adalah proses di mana kelahiran sang kembar dipertangguhkan.

Derap kaki menyusuri halaman sambil mengamati jengkal orang-orang mirip Megumi. Yahiro sangat mengetahui lekuk tubuh sang isteri, karena dialah selalu memandangi tubuh itu tanpa kedipan.

"Gyaaa!"

Suara teriakan terdengar di sudut sana, memancing bisikan penuh pertanyaan di kepala.

Yahiro bergegas menuju ke tempat teriakan itu berasal, karena Yahiro tahu itu adalah isteri tercintanya.

Megumi terengah-engah dipangku sahabat-sahabatnya, memegang perutnya tiba-tiba kontraksi. Napasnya terputus-putus, berharap Yahiro datang ke hadapannya dan membantu proses persalinannya. Jantungnya menciut, karena bagaimanapun, anak-anak mereka sepertinya mau lahir.

"Yahirooo!" seru Megumi menahan sakit. Yahiro berlutut di depannya, merangkul dibantu sahabat-sahabatnya. "Anak-anak kita tidak mau berlama-lama di perutku. Mereka mau keluar!" pekiknya merasakan ada yang aneh di bawah perutnya. "Di—dia keluar!"

Secepat mungkin, Yahiro dibantu Hikari dan Sakura melihat apa yang terjadi. Di dalam sana, kepala berambut tipis terlontar keluar. Napas Yahiro tercekat. Hikari dan Sakura meminta Megumi terus mengejan, bersamaan tegangnya para tamu undangan melihat itu semua. Ada juga menyuruh para pelayan membawakan selimut dan air hangat agar proses kelahiran itu berjalan lancar.

Keringat dingin bercucuran. Megumi memeluk saudara kembarnya, menguatkan kemudian kembali mengejan. Anak pertama, laki-laki, akhirnya keluar seutuhnya. Semua lega melihatnya sekaligus terharu mendengar tangisan bayi begitu melengking.

Lagi-lagi, Megumi berusaha mengejan. Anak kedua ini sangatlah sulit untuk keluar. Berkat pelukan dan nasihat dari Yahiro, Megumi mengejan begitu kerasnya akhirnya membawa hasil. Anak kedua mereka, perempuan, pun turut bergabung bersama sang Kakak. Semua menghela napas lega dan bertepuk tangan meriah sekali.

Tangisan kedua bayi disambut tangis haru Megumi dan Yahiro. Dengan dekapan selimut hangat, mereka bersama-sama bergantian menggendong bayi mungil yang berat badan tubuhnya sangat normal beda dengan berat badan dimiliki bayi. Ternyata Megumi menjaga anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih." Yahiro mencium kening dua anak kembar mereka. Dan mengecup pipi merah merona Megumi. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Aku sayang padamu, Yahiro," ucap Megumi penuh cinta.

Yahiro tersenyum. "Aku juga begitu sayang padamu, Saiga Megumi."

Mereka pun akhirnya bahagia bercampur riuhan tamu yang menghebohkan. Tanpa ke Rumah Sakit pun untuk mengatasi, mereka bisa membantu tidak ada halangan sedikitpun.

 **[End]**

 **.**

 **28 Juni 2015**


End file.
